Laputa: Castle in the Sky/Credits
1987 Dub Opening Credits *"Castle in the Sky" *Music by: Joe Hisashi Ending Credits *Vocal Characterizations: Pazu - Charles Adler Sheeta - Cathy Cavadini Madge - Nancy Cartwright *Additional Voices: Cathy Cavadini, David McCharen, Jan Rabson, Marilyn Schreffler *© 1986 Nibariki • Tokuma Shoten All rights reserved. 1989 Dub Opening Logo and Credits *Streamline Pictures *"Laputa: Castle in the Sky" Ending Credits *Cast: Pazu - Bertha Greene Sheeta - Louise Chambell Dola - Rachel Vanowen Muska - Jack Witte Uncle Pom - Cyn Branch General - Mark Richards Boss - Charles Wilson Shalulu - Bob Stuart *Additional Voices: Ernest Fessler, Daniel Foster 1991 Dub Opening Logo and Credits Ending Credits 2003 Dub Opening Logo and Credits *Producer: Isao Takahata *Executive Producer: Yasuyoshi Tokuma *Associate Executive Producers: Tatsumi Yamashita, Hideo Ogata *Original Story, Screenplay Written and Directed by: Hayao Miyazaki Published by Tokuma Shoten as a series in "Animage" monthly magazine Ending Credits *Cast: Sheeta Anna Paquin Pazu James Van Der Beek Muska Mark Hamill Dola Cloris Leachman Uncle Pom Richard Dysart General Jim Cummings Boss John Hostetter Charles Michael McShane Louie Mandy Patinkin Henri Andy Dick Additional Voices Corey Burton, Tress MacNeille, John DeMita, John DiMaggio, Scott Menville, Debi Derryberry, Matt Miller, Eddie Frierson, Andy Philpot, Susan Hickman, Michael Sorich Supervising Animator Tsukasa Tannai Leading Key Animator Yoshinori Kanada Key Animation Masako Shinohara Masaaki Endo Makiko Futaki Michiyo Sakurai Noriko Moritomo Atsuko Otani Kazuyuki Kobayashi Megumi Kagawa Mahiro Maeda Tadashi Fukuda Hirotsugu Kawasaki Kitaro Kosaka Shinji Otsuka Toshio Kawaguchi Katsuya Kondo Yasuhiro Nakura Osamu Nabejima Toyoaki Emura Kazuhide Tomonaga Animation Check Naoshi Ozawa Yasuko Tachiki In-Between/Clean-Up Animation Kenji Kobayashi Eiko Miyamoto Eiichiro Hirata Takashi Motomochi Mika Sugai Kyoko Nakano Yoshie Takamine Shinji Morohashi Keiichiro Hattori Kazuhisa Nagai Takao Yoshino Hiroomi Yamakawa Toshiharu Murata Machiko Araya Yoshiya Shigebayashi Masako Sakano Seiko Azuma Komasa Naoko Takeba Masashi Kaneko Wakako Ueda Yuichi Katayama Supporting Animation Studios Doga Kobo: Yoshimi Kanbara Keisuki Makinoda Tatsuji Narita Kiyo Mizutani Yasuko Suzuki Yumi Kawachi Masumi Ishiguro Tazuko Fukudo Yayoi Matsushita Satoshi Ida Studio Toto: Toshitaka Henmi Sachiko Tsunoda Shizuko Minami Minoru Okamoto Toru Morita Oh Production: Keiko Nagai Yoshiko Kato Tsutomo Awada Kusama Art: Yoshiko Sato Akiko Yamaguchi Satoshi Shigeta Shindo Production: Kyoko Higurashi Akemi Seki Ritsuko Tanaka Naoyoshi Yamamuro Hitoshi Ebara Studio Fantasia: Akiko Teshima Sadao Takahashi Kumiko Otani Emiko Iwayanagi Miyako Izumi Visual '80: Atsuko Narumi Sumio Watanabe Kuniko Hamano Mariko Araya Kazumi Okabe Toshiko Saito Hayato Teshima Isao Hoshi Art Direction Toshio Nozaki Nizo Yamamoto Background Mutsuo Ozeki Kazuhiro Kinoshita Nasaki Yoshizaki Katsu Hisamura Kumiko Iijima Kiyomi Ota Yamako Ishikawa Harmony Treatment Noriko Takaya Special Effects Go Abe Shinji Teraoka Color Design Michiyo Yasuda Ink and Paint Check Homi Ogiwara Ink and Paint Chiharu Mizuma Noriko Ogawa Hiromi Nagamine Emiko Ishii Masako Nabeya Yukiko Sakai Kumi Shimada Fumiya Sakamoto Ryusuke Mita Hiromi Nakada Kazue Yanagisawa Keiko Kihara Mari Miyashita Yoshiko Takasago Supporting Ink and Paint Studios Studio Killy: Toshichika Iwakiri Michiko Nishimaki Yukie Naito Taeko Sato Fusako Takami Masako Natsui Shinichiro Kuze Nobuko Nakada Kanae Aoshima Naomi Takahashi Miyoko Nishiyama Harumi Machii Studio Fantasia: Tomohisa Iizuka Rumiko Nagai Tomoko Danjo Yuko Kikuchi Mariko Tanazawa Toshiko Asano Production Act: Hiroko Yokoyama Yumiko Honda Mieko Taguchi Ayako Murano Etsuko Shimoda Yoshie Komatsu Hiroyuki Kuraoka Yoko Kazama Studio Oz: Akihiko Isozaki Hiroko Takashima Naomi Masuda Juki Shinoda Akemi Hosoya Keiko Hiraga Group Joy: Asako Ohashi Kumiko Suzuki Akiko Sudo Mikako Sodeyama Yoshie Murakami Shinnosuke Sato Studio Hibari: Kenji Narita Toshie Akiyama Noriko Arakawa Fumie Kato Yoko Suzuki Studio Korumi: Yukitaka Shishikai Katsutoshi Yamagata Camera Takahashi Production: Hirokata Takahashi Takashi Shirakami Takeo Kobayashi Izumi Kasama Yasuyoshi Toyonaga Taizo Matsuzaki Toshiyuki Fukushima Yoshiaki Yasuhara Takahisa Ishizuka Hajime Noguchi Yukio Miyajima Editing Takeshi Seyama Yoshihiro Kasahara Audio Director Shigeharu Shiba Recording and Sound Mixing Syuji Inoue Sound Effects E & M Planning Center: Kazutoshi Sato Hironori Ono Sound Effect Production Omnibus Promotion Recording Studio Tokyo T.V. Center Assistants to the Director Tsutomi Iida Satoshi Kimura Norihiko Suto Production Desk Naoyuki Oshikiri Production Assistants Naotake Furusato Hirokazu Kihara Toshitsugu Hara Masashi Atsumi Kaoru Muto Film Developing IMAGICA Technical Cooperation Continental Far East, Inc.: Mikio Mori Publicity Producer Masaya Tokuyama Tokuma Shoten "Laputa: Castle in the Sky" Production Committee Hiroyuki Kato Toshio Suzuki Akira Kaneko Osamu Kameyama Kazutoshi Takigawa Minoru Tadokoro Masahiro Kasuya Tsutomu Otsuka Takao Sasaki Mikio Takeda Mitsuru Menjo Tomoko Kobayashi Production Studio Ghibli: Toru Hara Presented by Tokuma Publishing Co., Ltd. *English Version Music Performed by SEATTLEMUSIC, St. Thomas Chapel - Bastyr University Conducted by Vincent Mendoza Featured Musicians Quena: Takashi Asahi Lute: Heichachi Nagata Chorus: Tokyo Broadcasting Children's Chorus Group Orchestra Contractor David Sabee Audio Recording Facilities LEMOBILE / Guy Charbonneau Charlie Bouis, Recordist Dimitry Lapai, Second Engineer Susan Musi, Production Coordinator Crew Ted Barela, Yvonne Mateen Score Recorded and Mixed by Jon Baker Second Engineer Sam Hofstedt Recording and Technical Director Suminobu Hamada Direction and Recording Engineer Makoto Morimoto Mix Facility Studio X Voice Casting and Direction Jack Fletcher Original ADR Script John Semper Final ADR Script and Adaptation Jack Fletcher ADR Engineer and Editor Ernie Sheesley ADR Consultant Miyoko Miura Sound Design Scott Weber Foley Artists Gregg Barbanell, Rich Green Re-recording Mixers Terry O'Bright, Keith Rogers Design Brian King Titles Buena Vista Imaging Post Production Facilities Buena Vista Foley, Buena Vista Sound Studios, Screenmusic Studios, Terrific Post Production Production Assistants Laurie Bean, Mark Caballero Special Thanks to Steve Alpert, Paul Chihara, Velina Hasu Houston, Bill Komar, Kristine Snyder, Vickie Spensieri Distributed by Buena Vista Home Entertainment Category:Credits